


What Could Have Been

by MaximumRide



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumRide/pseuds/MaximumRide
Summary: In the shadow of a universe that no longer exists, Loki navigates time with the help of the Tesseract whispering secrets about a world that never was. Trapped by the burden of knowledge about the future, Loki finds himself stuck in space with a young StarLord, trying to figure out the best route to Asgard while saving the world, for his own sake of course. And hers... her being a female version of Loki, still rather self-absorbed that one.
Kudos: 1





	What Could Have Been

**I am writing this story purely because I heard that Loki portrays themself as man and woman in the comics and I do not think Disney’s Marvel will tap into this in the new television story so here is a story that originates from no plot or premise, but instead my preemptive disappointment. Enjoy. I don’t know how pronouns work in the comics, but for now they will be fluid based on presentation at the moment. Feel free to correct me. And yes, I am writing purely for attention. Recommend ships, and even a plot hell if I know what I’m doing. I’m bored and I just want to write. Promising right? Moving on...**

‘What universe is this again’ Loki wondered when he woke up, looking down at his chest which he remembered vividly and quite painfully being skewered by a knife moments ago. It’s like it happened, but it didn’t, none of it did. Somewhere in his head was a reality that could happen, but that might not. A reality that already happened, maybe? The tesseract in his hands was different somehow, whispering secrets of another universe that he had yet to live through, promising him he would never have to... but he would. This was his future, projected in his mind while he traveled through space, unsure of where he would land. And though he was smug in his victory he could not bring himself to even smirk, a war was coming, and along with it there were a million new opportunities to die.

  
‘So if I don’t go back and surrender,’ Loki began to ask. ‘Does that mean that I have effectively rendered Captain Wholesome and Irony Man’s mission pointless? It will never happen? Which means this little space stone wouldn’t be whispering secrets in my head and I would have never escaped? Ah right, an infinity stone. Reality is hardly a concern to you is it? So, is there a universe where I didn’t escape and my life ended with that knife? Quite a dull ending for someone who has escaped death so many times, don’t you think?’  
The space stone didn’t talk, but it did laugh. A projection of memories hit Loki in which he confronted his brother after Thor believed him to be dead in a universe that no longer existed. It was as if the stone echoed his sentiments.

  
‘So tell me? Where do I land?’ And before Loki could truly consent to a landing, he materialized on the floor of a space ship. “Real tasteful!” he cried out loud, now that he was finally in a dimension that permitted talking.

  
“I don’t remember you. Her definitely, you, not so much,” a man had walked out of his room to find Loki gracefully pulling himself off the ground. When he said her he indicated roughly towards the door he had walked out of. The man wasn’t as defensive as he should be. A stranger had just infiltrated his ship, and the man just walked right passed him as if he wasn’t there, his mind mostly consumed with his desire to drink coffee alone. “Then again, this wouldn’t be the first time... nevermind. Either way, you both need to get off my ship in the next hour because I am already off course on my super top secret mission.”

  
“Really?” asked Loki, not convinced. This man was far too relaxed to be up to anything that even sounded important. “You would think someone would give you a decent ship if they wanted you-”

  
“Hey! My ship is perfectly decent and frankly offended by your presence. Now I don’t know how you got here, but I think it’s time you leave.”

  
“To where? I don’t even know where we are. I don’t really have anywhere to go. And it doesn’t look like you have a crew. Who is going to look after your ship while you’re on this mission anyways?” asked Loki.

  
“What? Let me guess, you think I should trust you with my ship while I conduct business. You want me to trust you with my ship. I might not be the smartest, but I’m not going to hand over the keys to some menace whose reinventing space goth in green and black leather. It didn’t work on Earth and it’s not cool here either buddy. I’m leaving in twenty and I’m leaving without you, got it?.”

  
Loki glanced at the Tesseract and sighed, ‘any suggestions?’ With a smirk he glanced at the man across from him.

  
“Starlord?” Loki asked.

  
Peter Quill stood a bit straighter. His shoulders pulled back in pride.

  
“That’s what they call me, yeah? I mean, yeah.”

  
They stared at each other for a second, before they had time to speak they were interrupted.

  
“Ohh, there’s a new one!” Called an excited voice from behind them. “A little menac-y for my tastes, but I’m down.”

  
“No!” cried Quill. “Definitely not what’s happening here.”

  
Loki raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what expression to make, caught between an insult, insinuation, and perhaps flattery.

  
“He wants you off the ship,” said Loki to the new arrival.

  
“I didn’t say that!” cried Quill.

  
“He most certainly did. We’re due for departure in twenty,” said Loki.

  
“No I’m due for departure in twenty,” said Quill.

  
“See? Leaving,” said Loki.

  
Quill glared at Loki.

  
“Fuck if I care,” said the pink skinned alien woman. Her back already turned away from them. “I would say it was nice knowing you Quill, but it was decent at best.”

  
“Wait, I like her,” said Loki, as she walked away. Quill’s gaze was still fixed on Loki, his glare worsening “What, you’re seriously going to let her leave? We both know there’s no top-secret mission.”

  
Quill sighed. “Anya wait!”

  
While Quill retreated Loki took a glance around the control room. ‘Let’s give this another try,’ he thought. In this split of an eye Loki had transformed, longer hair, smaller figure, but still tall and proud. When Quill returned to the control room with Anya she screamed.

  
“I can’t believe you! Smallest ship in the galaxy and you use it for what exactly?” questioned Anya, her words accusing Quill.

  
“I know it’s you,” said Quill.

  
“Who?” asked Loki.

  
“You! The guy from earlier. Wait... how?” asked Quill.

  
“Incredible, I think you’re right,” said Anya, her anger dissipating. “Enjoy it, because it doesn’t happen often.”

  
“What doesn’t happen often?” asked Quill.

  
“You... being right. Why did I have to meet the stupidest man in the universe?” asked Anya.

  
“Hey!” cried Quill. “I’m not always smart, but I say the right things sometimes.” said Quill.

  
“Why are you a woman?” asked Anya.

  
“Oh my God Anya, you can’t just ask people why they’re a woman,” said Quill.

  
“New universe and everything, just thought it was time for a change. Now what exactly do you actually do with this ship?” asked Loki.

  
“I don’t think he even knows what he does with this ship,” responded Anya.

  
“Well, I fly it, that I most certainly do,” said Quill.

  
“Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this ship leave the ground. Can it leave the ground?” asked Anya.

  
Quill ran his hand through his hair.

  
“I mean, it has at least once left the ground...” his voice trailed off until he muttered, “like a couple of years ago”.

  
“You’re incompetent,” said Loki.

  
“And you’re a woman!” cried Quill. “That must be fun.”

  
“Lots of misogyny. You wouldn’t like it,” said Loki. “Now let’s find a real spaceship.”


End file.
